A Love Meant to Be
by Jennifer13
Summary: alright, I finnally updated. My excuse, college sucks for me as a writer
1. chapter 1

Title: A Love Meant to be

Rating: I'm going to say R due to my foul mouth and mentions of adult subjects such as abuse

Pairing: Lita/Christian, as for the rest of my characters you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I actually owned anything it'd be part of the script. So therefore Vince own's everything, I'm just playing with them I'll put them back when I get done, I promise.

* * *

Lita breathed a sigh of relief, another Backlash in the books. She 

couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and Matt, he won the title so hopefully he'd be in a good mood.

"Wait a minute Matt wouldn't leave the door open and I haven't been in yet."She looked inside and saw Matt and Dawn Marie making out together on the bed. 

She didn't say anything to let them know she saw them, she just turned around and ran. Until she turned the corner and ran strait into something solid. Looking up she saw Christian and that made her cry harder. 

"Lita what's wrong? Why are you out here instead of with Matt?"

"I caught Matt cheating on me with Dawn Marie, but he doesn't know I caught him yet, I just turned around and ran."

" Come on Lita your rooming with me."

"What about Trish?"

"Jeff"

"Miss Jacki?"

"Kane, come on Li, let's go get your bags."

"They're in the bathroom."

"Okay you get your bags I've got something to discuss with Matt. Alright?" 

"Yeah"

Lita let Christian go through the door first and they found Matt and Dawn Marie in about the same position she left them in. While in the bathroom she heard Christian saying things like "how could you cheat on her she loved you." and " what were you thinking you stupid asshole."

Lita came out and motioned to Christian

"You got everything?"

"Yeah, I've got everything."

"Then let's go." Christian took all of her bags and led the way to his room.

"Lita, you can take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"No way Christian we're both adults, we can share the bed."

"You absolutely positive?"

"Yeah I won't sleep a lot tonight anyways"

"Why not?"

"I'm to sore."

"Red, you haven't had a match in a while, so I know you can't be sore what is it your not telling me."

Lita chewed her bottom lip and then turned around and raised the back of her shirt up, Christian could see belt and Fist marks all along her spine. When she turned back around Christian leaned back on the headboard of the bed and held his arms open.

Lita curled up against him and cried for a little while, all the time hearing Christian whisper things in her ear like"He's never touching you again." and :"I'm gonna beat the hell out of him" 

Eventually Lita fell asleep against his chest and he watched her sleep until he fell asleep as well planning the ways he could get his hands on Matt. 

* * *

Author's Note: All right I know I need to get my Mary Sue rolling and I will over Spring Break since I'll finally have time to do something, but I really needed to get this off paper and onto my computer, because it's getting to where you can't see the writing, lol. So read and review, and since I have 11 chapter's written I'll try and post some more. :P 

Hugs and Kisses and More Hugs,

Jennifer


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Love Meant to be chap. 2

Disclaimer: Vince owns everything, I'm just having some fun with them

Author's note: Sorry If I left anyone hanging I'll post another chapter so you all that I left can find out what happens when they wake up. ;) Please read and review

* * *

Lita woke up the next morning when Christian moved some hair out of her face. He was still leaned back against the headboard of the bead. 

"You could have moved me."

"I was comfortable and so were you okay."

"Alright

they just laid there looking at each other and As Christian leaned forward so that his forehead was about to kiss her when a knock on the wall startled both of them.

"Shit Edge, why did I give you a key in here again?"

"Because I'm your brother and you love me, Lita what are you doing here I thought you'd be with Matt."

"He's with Dawn Marie, either venting, making out, or both."

Edge noticed Christian hold their redheaded friend a little bit tighter, so he sat down on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Lita."

Rey had just come in the room so he had no clue what had been said and he looked at Edge, then at Lita and Christian.

"Sorry for what?"

Lita decided it would be best if she answered him.

"I found him making out with Dawn Marie in our hotel room so Christian took me in."

Rey look a little sympathetically at Lita,

"So that explains why he's going room to room looking for you."

"Oh Shit."

Christian felt her move closer to him and turned and looked at her.

"Hey, you don't have to go anywhere with him, why don't you go take a shower it'll make you feel better."

Lita kissed his cheek, "Alright"

She left Christian, Edge, and Rey to talk while, and once she was gone Edge was the first one make any sort of movement looking at Christian with a raised eyebrow, and a look that clearly asked him to explain.

"He used her as a punching bag, Lita's not going anywhere with him if I can help it, she even cried herself self to sleep.

Rey looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I saw her back."

Edge sat quietly for a couple of minutes, "Alright we'll head Matt off and say it's on Smackdown! business, you just take care of Lita."

"Not going to be a problem, I'll see you guy's later okay."

"Alright Bye."

About fifteen minutes after Edge and Rey left, Lita came out of the shower dressed and brushing her hair, "Where are Edge and Rey I thought you guy's were talking?"

"We were they had to go find Matt and deal with some Smackdown! business."

Lita looked down and then finally said 

"People are going to talk."

The only response Christian had was 

"Let them."

* * *

Author's note two: Geez two of these don't you all feel lucky. I know it's a sucky ending but hey this is like the third story I've written that I have on paper so bear with me alright. Since I'm on Spring Break, I'll have ten days to work with and we'll see how much I get done. 

Hugs, Kisses, and More Hugs,

Jennifer 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Love Meant To Be chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is just for fun, if I owned the WWE, things would very different. Very different. Besides you wouldn't get much from suing me anyway unless you like peppermint gum. :)

Author's note: Okay for those of you I left hanging after chapter two they finally get to the arena, it only took me three chapters right? lol. I'm writing chapter 12 now so I should be able to keep a steady stream coming.

* * *

Christian looked up at Lita from his plate of pancakes and sausage, 

"So are you ready to go?"

Lita had eaten the same thing and looked up at him.

"Yeah, at least I won't have Matt to worry about."

"What about Jeff?"

"He doesn't know."

Christian payed for the breakfast, and they left the hotel headed for the arena. The drive was pretty much silent. Until Christian heard Lita start humming something softly.

"Hey, what song is that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone could hear me."

"I 'm not angry, I liked it and wanted to know what it is."

"It was "Obvious" by Christina Agulera it's on her debut cd. (Did I mention I'm just a poor highschool student. I own nothing literally.)

"Cool, do you still have the cd?"

"No Matt hated it, and called it trash so he destroyed it and forbid me to listen to it."

Christian shook his head and silently cursed Matt.

"I'm not Matt."

"I know."

Christian pulled into the arena, and got out and opened her door for her. Then using his best English accent.

"M'Lady"

this caused Lita to giggle.

"But of course M'Lord"

Christian opened the doors to the arena for her and then they automatically searched for a match list. Lita found her match first. Christian heard her audibly groan. 

"What?"

"I have a match against Victoria, that girl is nuts she hangs of Richards, for God knows what reason."

Then Christian's head dropped.

"Oh crap, I have a tag title defense with Jherico against Rosey and Jamal.(Alright quick recap, Lita's neck injury never happened, and Christian and Jherico are tag champions. Every one clear... good)

Then Steven Richards, walked by and shoved Lita into some of the storage crates

"See you in the ring."

Christian was mad enough to be visibly shaking.

"Lita, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to the ring with you tonight."

"But..."

"No But's I want to hurt Richards, and he want's to hurt you."

"Alright fine, what about Chris and Jeff though."

"We'll deal with them when it becomes necessary, may I walk you to the diva's locker room?"

"Sure."

Christian and Lita stopped outside the diva's locker room and Christian had an idea.

"What cd did you say that song was off of again?"

"Christina Agulera's debut, why?"

"No reason, I was just curious."

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess."

"Of course, I'm going to go find Chris, Rosey, and Jamal."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Christian then turned around and said pretty much to himself

"Right after I go do some shopping."

* * *

Alright there's chapter 3 and I went back and checked my numbering I'm writing 11, and I have ten lol. I can't count and I'm high school senior with a full tuition collage scholarship., and I can't count passed three! Uh oh. (I found out about the scholarship Saturday!!!) And as always read and review.


	4. chapter 4

Title: A Love Meant to Be

Author's note: did you guys just leave me*hears crickets* very funny, seriously guys please review. I need to know what I'm doing that's right and what I'm doing that's wrong, and no I haven't forgotten the Mary sue I'm working on it, but my muses shut up, hopefully I'll have written around it by tomorrow, I don't even know were to start.

Disclaimer: Nope not Vince, still female, lol meaning I don't own jack crap, unless you count the anthology cd and a copy of raw magazine.

* * *

Christian immediately found Rosie and Jamal and told them that Lita was walking out with him in the match and to watch out for her. Christian was worried that it had been to easy, but he'd deal with them if they messed with her. So now he was off to the mall to do some shopping. 

Christian went to the local Sam Goody(A/N: /don't own if I did I wouldn't be writing this on the world's slowest computer now would I?)and found a copy of Christina Agulerra's debut and her new cd(defiantly don;'t own), then he went to a gift store and bought a gift bag and a couple of packages of tissue paper then he headed back to the arena wrapping the cd's in the car. He really hoped she liked this.

* * *

Once again short sweet and filler, lol I had to do it, hopefully I'll get this done soon. 

Toodles,

Jennifer


	5. Chapter 5, geez aren't I inventive

Title: A Love Meant to Be chapter 5

Disclaimer: We've been through this already but here we go again I own nothing Vince and his lawyers own everything. Heck I'm still looking for a job so sadly I really own nothing.

Authors Note: Sorry school went nuts but hey I graduate in May so then I'm free for awhile, at least until August when I start college, then we'll see. I kept coming to fanfiction.net and forgetting why I came lol. Gotta love those two day honors history chapters woooooo and it was the industrial revolution too. Anyway, if anyone finds my wants my measurements for a strait jacket, I'll gladly let you take them. Alright I'm done rambling I promise.

* * *

Christian made it back to the arena with time to spare. Now since Roise and Jamal knew all he had to do was tell Jherico. "This should be fun."

Just as Christian had suspected Jherico was already in they're locker room and dressed in those really bad glittery pink tights. "Dude, sometimes I just gotta wonder about you, Lita's going to start walking out with us tonight."

"What!?!?!"(A/N: I have an Austin Muse????)

"Lita's walking out with us starting tonight."

"Okay, then what's in the bag?"

"A gift for someone."

"Who? Lita?"

"Maybe." then Christian left to go find her.

He was dressed in his tights and knocking on the diva's locker room door in about 20 minutes. 

Lita was the only one in there, so he just knocked and walked in. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Lita looked up from where she had been pacing, "yeah, they changed my match it's for the women's belt."

"You ready to go win."

"Yeah, but what's in the bag you can't be carrying that down to the ring."

"Something I got you open it and see."

She looked in the bag and saw the cd's and what they were. "Christian thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek

"Your Welcome, now lets go get your belt back."

* * *

Authors note 2: yep another filler chapter ya'll sorry about that, but hey I got passed the Lita kissing Christian part, however I have to find a way to shut off my Harry potter/power rangers muses. I think I've learned my lesson never watch Harry Potter before falling asleep, then power Rangers and Wrestling in the morning.(what I baby sit and keep nursery.) As always read and review. I don't mind flames I'll just use them to grill steaks. 

Toodles,

Jennifer


	6. Chapter 6, I need to come up with some i...

Title: A Love Meant to be chapter 6

Disclaimer: Vince owns it, I'm just borrowing it, I'll put it back when I'm done with it.

A/N: *ducks various objects tossed at her head* I know I'm behind, but I have a valid excuse I graduate in May, and I took all college prep courses. I think I was nuts when I planed my high schooling, and am currently looking for a picture of me in my strait jacket to prove it. And Esquirella, sorry this took so long.

* * *

Lita and Christian made their way to the curtain when they were stopped by Jeff Hardy, The one who Lita felt was the sane one at times.(A/N: Not to mention cute...Jeffy=yummy...oops sorry)

"Li what is this?"

Lita rolled her eyes, as awful as Matt was to her, Jeff was just as overprotective.

"Jeff, Christian is walking out with me tonight to protect me."

Jeff grabbed Lita by the arm, a little to rough for Christian's liking, but it was Lita's place to tell him not his.

"From what Pricks like Richards, that's my job."

Lita just shook her head, "Not just from insane pricks like Richards, moments like this, We have to face it Jeff, Team Extreme just isn't around anymore."

Jeff looked at her like she was insane, "That's not what Matt said."

Now Christian really wasn't liking this "Jeff," Jeff immediately forced Lita behind him, "Woah I come in peace, what do you mean Matt?"

Jeff just looked at him"You didn't hear Matt traded over from Smackdown! for some guys Stephanie wanted."

Lita immediately spun around Jeff and got as close to Christian as humanly possible (Not that way at least not yet they're still dressed, however maybe...) Completely terrified.

"No way Jeff I can't go near Matt, he would beat the hell out of me if I did."

Jeff looked really odd now as he tried to figure it out. "Why?"

Lita just rolled her eyes and turned around lifting her shirt up a little in the bact to expose some of the bruises. And about the time she turned around towards Jeff and pulled her shirt down, Matt walked around the corner with a camera crew. Jeff saw Lita hide behind Christian, and started shaking, literally. He turned around and saw his brother and after what he saw Matt had two words stuck on his forehead, dead man. Jeff turned around and knocked Matt out and then turned around towards Lita and Christian, Then he looked pass Christian into Lita's eyes and saw just how scared she was. "Lita, I want you to stay with Christian, with my brother and I having an argument right now you'll be safer with him." Lita nodded as Christian led her off towards the curtain looking at Christian rather uncertainly and Finally spoke up, "Christian do you think they saw my back?"

Christian just looked at her, "No Matt and the camera crew came around after you had your shirt down before they came around the corner. Now lets go get your title back."

Lita chuckled and just shook her head. 


	7. Chapter's 7 and 8, two in one day and I'...

Title: A Love Meant to Be

Chapter:7 & 8

Author's note, sorry this took so long, but I lost what I had written, then the website wouldn't even come up "Page cannot be displayed" I hate those things. Anyways after the authors note I got a couple of reviews asking as to wether or not I was stopping this story. I'm not, I just got busy, but I'm back and will update often or as often as I can. Also I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't fit sorry I wrote this while still in school and one of my friends was singing a song about condoms so my mind wasn't with it. Now that this is over, it's not R yet but I'm gonna get there I just like writing cliffy's. Now on with this thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lita would have loved talking to Christian but the start of Victoria's entrance so all Christian could say was "let's rock"(now I know Gail Kim is the women's champ but it's my story so Victoria is the women's champ, and Christian and Jherico are the tag champs. Also Lita isn't injured.) Lita was second to come out and barely got into the ring before Victoria attacked her from behind. Victoria managed to control most of the match, but Lita eventually won with a moonsault off of the top rope followed by the pin.

There wasn't a celebration though because Steven Richards was standing outside and attacked Lita as she was getting off of the pin. This really pissed off Christian who nailed Richards with a steel chair. He then helped her to the back so they could get ready for the tag match With him and Jherico that was later on in the night.

They met up with Jherico in the Locker room he and Christian shared, he just shook his head. 

"Alright Li, you don't worry your little read head about me and Christian, you just stand at ringside and look as beautiful as always, you've had enough for one night. Christian and Jherico won their match thus keeping their belts, even when Matt came out and tried to take Lita with him, which Jeff prevented so Matt sulked all the way to the locker rooms. After the match Christian and Jherico shot a couple of promos with Lita and then were changed and getting ready to leave when Stacy ran up to Lita. 

"Li have you heard about Matt?"

Even Jherico noticed her grip tighten on Christian to the point her knuckles were white and she was literally shaking. She finally managed to say "what now"

Stacy was vaguely confused. "Jeff and three minute warning just destroyed him in the ring." 

Lita smiled slightly, "Stace there's something I need to show and tel you, come here."

She took Stacy into an empty locker room, and showed her the bruises on her back and told Stacy about finding Matt and Terri (A/N: Jeff and Stacy are dating) " Jeff knows, that's why he decked him. As for three minute warning, I know Christian told them to watch out for me since I would be out there with them and they pieced the puzzle together when Christian told them I was injured, and then Jeff who knew what was happening nailed Matt in the face."

Stacy just hugged her, alright if you need anything, just call me alright." Lita nodded then Joined Christian at the door to the locker room. "I told Stacy, I can trust her and she hates Terri. So it should be interesting to se what happens to that end."

Christian Grinned and looked over at her "How about we go back to the hotel and drop our belts off at the hotel, then go and celebrate the new women's camp."

Lita nodded. "Okay so who chooses the meal?"

Christian looked kind of surprised, "You choose since we're celebrating your win." 

Lita grinned, "Italian sound alright?"

Christian took her hand, "Yep, and if we hurry we can even catch Trish and Chris in the act." 

Lita just shook her head "What? How?"

Christian smiled "Ever hear of a knock and run?"

Lita shook her head, then had a stroke of genius, "How about we do Matt and Terri, and then lock them out of their room." 

Christian grinned "sure let's go."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alright, that's that, chapters 7 and 8 I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll post nine soon, I'm working on writing ahead a little bit. So do you see that little button that says submit a review. The little one at the bottom of the left of the screen, click it, come on, you know you want to. Pretty Please, with sugar and a cherry on top. 

  
  



	8. Chapter's 9 and 10

A Love Meant To Be Chapter 9 and 10

Authors note: Sorry I had a few problems getting this up I promised someone and they know who they are I'd have this up a lot earlier than it is but My computer crashed then we lost power in the storm and I just now got through getting rid of stuff on my computer so now that it works I can finally update! And I'll try to get these up faster, denote on try college starts in two weeks, but I managed Fridays off so maybe I can update a little faster. 

* * *

Lita and Christian made it back to the hotel and did the knock and runs, leaving a very pissed off Trish and Jherico, as well as, a very surprised Matt and Teri who were now nude and locked out of their room. (Not a picture I'd like to see mind you) 

So now it was off to dinner. 

They had dinner at a small out of the way Italian restaurant, complete with the dripping candles in the old dusty wine bottles. There they had salads, spaghetti, and of course water to drink.(Plus I can't remember if white or red wine goes with spaghetti). The dinner conversation revolved around what they were like before they had become wrestlers. 

Christian told her about growing up in Canada and all of the sports he participated in soccer, hockey, and wrestling. About growing up with Edge, and how supportive his family was.

Lita told him about being a dancer(Not stripper, think j-lo), becoming a wrestler, her family, and meeting Matt. 

"Lita, do you still dance?"

"Not really Christian, Matt didn't really allow it." 

"Well, I noticed a club a couple of blocks back called 'Escape' , how about we go there and party after we leave here?"

"Alright."

So after they payed for they went to "Escape", Lita completely blew everyone away. (We're not to the R rated stuff yet, and I'll mess with the NC17 stuff on a different site so I don't get banned.) They danced until about midnight when they decided to come back to the hotel. Where they found Matt and Teri being let in by an angry Bischoff because he had to be woken up from his latest Stephanie fantasy.(A/N: Don't flame me, please; ducks vegetables, oh well, ooh lettuce.)

  
  


Lita was woken up the next morning by her cell phone going off in her bag. She heard the shower running and some really off key singing. "Guess I know where Christian is. Now for that cell phone."

  
  


Lita turned over and grabbed her cell phone, the LCD read 'Dad' Lita just shook her head Dad hated Christian, this would be fun. Lita groan as she hit the receive button and the voice of her father Mark Calloway came over the other end. 

  
  


"Young lady what the heck is going on around here? I turn on Raw to see you and here you come out with Christian and Jeff's nailing Matt with three minute warning. Congratulations on the title also."

  
  


Lita just shook her head, only her dad. "Thanks dad, and The other was Matt cheated on me with Teri and Christian took me in also finding out a fact that not even you knew."

"What was that baby girl?"

"Daddy Matt was hitting me."

She braced herself for the screaming that was going to come from the other end. 

"What!?!?! that little shit, and damn it, he traded over to Raw so I can't get to him. You okay baby girl with him there, do you want Steph to get you out of there?"

"No daddy I'm fine With Christian watching me like a guard dog and Jherico in the ring as well as Jeff trying to kill him for it since he knows with the help of thee minute warning, who I'm going to find out why they helped. I'm safe. Plus I wanna see Stacy rip into Terri." 

Alright, I gotta go to the arena since we're in the same town, I'll try to catch up with you later."

"Who knows we might come see you."

"Bye babygirl."

"Bye daddy."

Lita hung up as Christian came out of the bathroom, "Well that's over with."

Christian leaned over to get his razor, "What's over with sweetie."

"I told my dad."

* * *

Author's note: Dun Dun Dun the evil cliffy, I guess you have to wait till the next chapter o find out his reaction to meeting her dad." I have a 3 day weekend so I'll see what I can do. Please review, and, I'll save the flames for this winter for in-between classes. 


	9. Chapter 11, I Think?

Authors Note: Ummm. Hi guys *ducks rotten vegetables thrown at her head* Sorry this is late, but I really haven't had time. but hey I'm back, and since the Dec. 7-13 is Finals Week then I'll have a little bit more time since I'll have almost a month off. Well anyways, enough of my ramblings, and on with the story

* * *

"Well Li he had to know some time what was happening."   
  


"Yeah I know, Which brings up a very interesting question for you"

  
  


"Okay what's up Li?"

  
  


"How did Rosie and Jamal know I was hurt and that Matt caused it?"

  
  


Christian Shook his head "I dunno Li, I talked to them about watching out for you at ringside, because you might have been strong enough for Victoria, but I wasn't sure about them because they're both over three hundred pounds. I told them you were hurt, I think they figured out when Jeff nailed Matt."

  
  


"Oh, that makes sense, now what's up for today?"

  
  


"Well, we can go shopping, or do whatever you want."

  
  


"Shopping sounds good, then my Dad's wrestling with Smackdown, we can go visit him for awhile."

  
  


"Alright, then let's go shopping."

* * *

Author's note 2: Sorry this is short, but I'm gonna type another chapter, I just thought this would be a good stopping point. Plus it gives My Christian Muse time to Freak a little. I also now love Raw, Christian saving Lita fits in so well with my story. 


	10. Chapter 12 Not only have I not gotten mo...

Alright, here's chapter 12 of ALMTB as promised. Lmao, I don't update for over a month and then Bam I'm back from the muse less land of College after getting hit hard by the sappy bug. So if Undertaker is a little OC sorry.'' equals thoughts ""quotes

* * *

Christian followed Lita, around the mall, she was loving this. He even decided to pick up a few things to surprise her with later. 

After dropping off their bags at the motel, they were of to the arena for Smackdown.

  
  


" Okay so does your Dad know we're coming?"

  
  


"Yep, he said he'd meet us outside the arena so you'll get to meet him."

  
  


"Do I know him?"

  
  


"Oh Yeah."

  
  


Pulling into the parking lot he looked over to her 'She looks so excited, I'm just glad I can make her happy' He helpped her out of the car and then heard the words that scares the shit out of him 

  
  


"Baby girl!"

  
  


"Dad!"

  
  


Christian turned around 'Holy crap, her father's Mark Calloway the Undertaker!?!?!?'

  
  


Lita looked at him and started laughing 

  
  


"you look like your life just passed before your eyes."

  
  


Christian mentally shook himself "Mr. Calloway."

  
  
  
  


Mark shook his hand, "Please you don't have to be so formal, you've helped my little girl out more than you know."

  
  


"Well, What Matt did, shouldn't happen to anyone, and he'll get his, if Jeff and 3 minute warning leave anything for Me and Jherico to get our hands on. Plus I heard Stacy was gonna rip Terri a few holes in Her silicone enhanced boobs"(a/n: no offense, but I took that from the Howard Stern interview with Golddust)

  
  


" How about we go inside and see what's going on?"

  
  


"Sounds like a plan, Christian what do you think?"

  
  


"Let's go."

* * *

Lmao, now then, does this make up for a month off, I got them to the Smackdown show. And I'll try to update a little sooner this time. 


	11. Chapter 13 I think, but then again no on...

Hi guys, sorry this took so long, My computer died, and I lost all my files and the hard drive couldn't be saved so I'm learning a new program. So now I've been re-downloading programs argh it's annoying really, I had to look up my story to remember where I was so lets see if I can make those chapters longer, plus I'm bringing in some more characters this time, but come on you guys, please review, I'm starting to think I only have one reader. Thank you Esquirella for reviewing, and longer chapters will be on tap, cause I'm getting bored easier for some reason and writing entertains me.  
  
Disclaimer: I have not changed into Vince McMahon nor would I want to there fore I do not own the WWE or any of the people involved, besides the WWE would be a lot different if I was running things.  
  
Lita smiled as she walked down the hallways backstage at Smackdown! She had her dad and Christian on either side of her just glaring at anyone who even looked like they were about to approach her. While this was all okay, welcomed, and actually she thought it was kind of funny. However, there was only one person she was interested in seeing right then and he literally ran straight into a bear hug from a very happy red head.  
  
"Shannon!"  
  
"Hey Li, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Where's Matt?"  
  
"Matt, is probably with Terri, doing whatever the heck they want, I'm staying with Christian after all that's happened."  
  
"Hey Christian, Edge is around here somewhere I'm sharing a locker room with him and Rey. They're probably there."  
  
Mark watched his daughter carefully, he saw how happy she was to see Shannon, and he also saw how her eyes lit up when ever she or any one else mentioned Christian.  
  
"How about we move this conversation to that location then, before Heyman and Lesnar show up."  
  
About ten minutes and a couple of hugs later, Lita and Shannon were talking over in the corner about Matt.  
  
"Lita are you okay with Matt on Raw?"  
  
"Yea, I am. Christian, Jeff, Chris, and apparently Rosie and Jamal are watching out for me. I just wish there was a way to make it up to you for having to take Matt's abuse."  
  
"Li, it's not your fault, when he was beating on me he couldn't get at you and you were safe."  
  
This statement shocked Mark and just about everyone else in the room. They all new Matt was Violent towards Shannon. But they didn't know that Shannon was regularly trying to intervene and stop him, they also didn't know that Shannon had even started taking the beatings for her so she wouldn't suffer.  
  
"I know but he was more violent towards you than he was me."  
  
"Yes but as long as I knew you were safe I didn't care about getting hit. I still hated those joint pay per views were Matt could get his hands on you."  
  
Lita just leaned over and hugged him, there was nothing she could have done to stop him and she knew he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Finally Mark cleared his throat reminding the two of them that the others were there.  
  
"Shannon, I hate to tell you this, but you have to be in the ring against A- Train in 15 minutes and your still in street clothes."  
  
"Thanks Mark I had better get ready."  
  
With that Shannon grabbed his gear and went to the showers to get ready.  
  
A/N: Alright that's a new chapter, sorry that took so long, I had a hard time figuring out Microsoft Word 97. I'll try to update more soon. 


	12. Chapter 14! I'm updating a bit more regu...

All right, I'm back this time with an outline so I know what I'm doing!  
  
Now then a thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Invisible-Fate: Thank you I now have five chapters outlined. It's just finding the time top type it. Isn't college lovely?  
  
Esquirella: lol I've had that problem. Thank you for the "lurkers" comment. You have reviewed every chapter I've posted so this chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
Also now the story will earn it's rating in the next few chapters and it also is going to move a lot faster  
  
Shannon came out of the showers a few minutes later and looked over at Mark. "Did Heyman mention who I'm fighting?"  
  
Mark rolled his eyes "Yeah but do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Umm Big Show"  
  
"I'm not even going to groan because he'll find out and it will get twenty times worse."  
  
"True."  
  
"Well here we go"  
  
Shannon later stood in the ring regretting his decision about not complaining. Surely Vince or Linda, more likely Linda would stop Heyman. However that wasn't exactly possible; she was still trying to calm down Vince enough so that she could bring back Stephanie. (Note: if any members of the WWE are reading this, please do something regarding Heyman. That story line is just bad) Shannon could hear Michael Cole and Tazz behind him groaning and praying that this would be over quick, And it was the match only lasted about two minutes and Shannon lost to the choke slam. He limped his way back to the others in Mark's locker room.  
  
"Well kid you tried, you all right?"  
  
Shannon just kind of looked at Mark, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm a little bruised and going to need to be dragged out of bed in the morning so if one of you wants to take the spare key card and do that I would be much obliged."  
  
"I'll do it Shannon."  
  
"Thanks Rey"  
  
Shannon and Christian both looked over in Lita's direction since her cell phone rang. She got quiet, then she had one of those 'I wanna get out of here looks' so Christian asked  
  
"Is everyone done?"  
  
"That brought a course of yea's from everyone."  
  
"Okay, we'll let Shannon shower and Change, then we're out of here."  
  
30 minutes later, they were all walking towards Christian's car when they heard a voice with a southern drawl leaned against it laughing.  
  
"Well I should have known you would have go straight to the gutter Lita."  
  
Christian pulled Lita behind him as he, Edge, Rey, and Mark got ready to knock the hell out of him.  
  
"Matt your out of your league back off."  
  
"I will for now but remember, I'll get you back Lita I always get you back."  
  
Lita drew herself up and looked Matt in the eye, and said the words that sent the guys almost into hysterics  
  
"Matt, go screw yourself"(Note: It was more graphic, but I didn't want to get kicked off.)  
  
Lita and Christian drove back to the hotel and once I the hotel room, Christian pulled her to him in a hug and then doubled over laughing.  
  
"Well, do you feel better after telling him to 'go screw himself'?"  
  
"Honestly, nope I think I ought to tell you about that phone call I got when Shannon came in."  
  
"I noticed you weren't thrilled what was it."  
  
"Matt called me and told me a couple of things including that he was going to get me back, even if that meant kidnapping me. He also said that he wouldn't quit until he succeeded. So him being at the car wasn't a coincidence."  
  
"Lita, come here hun." Lita laid down on the bed next to him after making sure the door was locked and bolted, and let him comfort her. She fell asleep that night to him stroking her hair and telling her that he'd do his best to protect her.  
  
Okay, that was Chapter 14 I think review and tell me what you think. I'll try to post more later so now | | | | | \/ Give me a little credit I tried to be artistic, please review. 


	13. Chapter 14 or 15, I've lost countI think...

A Love Meant to be chapter: okay I've lost count so it's either 14 or 15  
  
Authors note: Hey guys sorry this took so long, college sucks sometimes. Between my speech, English, and philosophy classes I've had to work straight through just about every break we've gotten. Plus the fact I lost all of my outline when we had a geyser erupt in our bathroom when we had to put down new floors due to plumbing problems, so this is literally the first time I've had to write. Okay so now that I can update here's another installment (This is also AU due to a seriously sucky creative team who happen to work for Vince McMahon) Disclaimer: Vince is the leader of all wrestling related business I just like to play with his toys for awhile.  
  
Lita woke up the next morning and looked at Christian who was lying beside her. "Good Morning" Christian who had been watching the news on the TV turned over and pulled her into a hug. "Good morning, do you want to meet up with everyone for breakfast today?" Lita looked at him for a second "Who is everyone?" "Us, Mark, Chris, Edge, Rey, and Shannon if Rey can pull him out of bed." Lita shook her head. "Can we call Jeff and see if he wants to? I'd suggest Stacy but she'd have to bring along Andrew and I'm not to fond of him. He's way to close to Matt." Christian was already letting Stacy and Jeff through the hotel room door as she said that. "Li, I'm to steps ahead of you they're both here." Lita got up and gave both of her friends a hug. Then looked over at Christian, "Is it okay if I go ahead and get a shower?" "Yeah, I need to talk to Jeff for a minute." Lita grabbed her clothes and started the shower while Christian filled in Jeff and Stacy. Once Jeff and Stacy knew what Matt had done Jeff was ready to hunt his brother down and put him out of commission. Stacy nodded her head "We need to watch Andrew and Scott too, they had a long conversation with Matt last night. I think they're going to try and help him." Christian growled slightly. "How much danger are you in?" Stacy grimaced "Hopefully none, but if they ask I'll just tell them I tried to get Li away from you for a breakfast date, and I'll tell them I'm trying to convince her to go back to Matt. Hopefully they won't realize I'm lying through my teeth."  
  
The Smackdown gang of Mark, Edge, Rey, and surprisingly Shannon then joined them. "Well Shannon after last night I thought Rey would have been longer about pulling you out of bed." Shannon groaned, "It took every Rey and Edge finally getting frustrated and calling Mark and having him pick me up out of bed literally. I hate being small." Mark chuckled, "Look at it this way, you can run faster if necessary." Shannon laughed, "Maybe I should have run from Show." At that point Lita came out of the shower and noticed everyone was there. Christian looked at her "How about we order room service, so we can fill everyone in on the Call." Lita nodded, "Just one question, where is Chris?" At this point Chris knocked and was let in by Mark, Lita just grinned "Okay now you can order the food." Mark called over to Christian "I'm paying, and no arguments." "Alright, I know better, so what does everyone want?"  
  
Christian was on the phone for about ten minutes placing their order. And not long after he hung up Stacy's cell phone rang. "Alright, it's Andrew, I'm going to take this in the bathroom, so keep down the explanation of what's going on. I need him to think I'm alone with Lita and that he shouldn't come down here." With that she walked into the bathroom and answered her phone only to be greeted by Andrew and Scott both cussing at her. Stacy just rolled her eyes. "Do you two wanna know where I'm at?" The only response she could pick up was Andrew's favorite comment. "Alright you bitch, where are you, you'd better not have your ass in some pretty boys bed." (A/n: might as well live up to the R rating I gave this thing.) "Nope, I'm trying to convince Lita to go back to Matt, your lucky she's in the bathroom, I was trying to save you idiots the dirty work since you have yet to realize she knows your friends with Matt and she'll probably run before you could even approach her. I'm in her room trying to have breakfast with her. Christian left the room for a while to go get us some breakfast but could be back at any time." "Oh really why didn't you have the conversation in the restaurant downstairs?" Stacy just shook her head, "you two really are dumb at this, Jherico could be down there." "Ah, I knew there was something useful in that head of yours, but hurry back I want to know what went on, and it had better be what you said." "Whatever, she's headed back, bye." With that Stacy hung up and shut her cell phone off."  
  
Walking out of the bathroom she bumped into Mark. "What was that about?" "Matt's teamed up with Andrew and Scott in an attempt to get Lita back with him by any means necessary, Lita knows their friends and would run from them so I was trying to convince them to stay away from her by telling them I was talking to her about going back and they'd ruin it." Mark just grinned, "They don't ever give you credit for intelligence do they?" Stacy grinned back, "Nope not hardly at first they thought I was screwing some other guy, and they had no clue I just lied through my teeth." Mark laughed, "Tell them your going to spend some 'girl time' with Lita and will met them at the arena, for the house show that will get them off your back." Stacy turned her phone back on and called Andrew "It's me I haven't got a lot of time Lita's helping Christian, I'm going to have some girl time with her I'll meet you at the arena. Bye."  
  
Then she hung up and shut the phone off. About that time Christian opened the door and let the guys in with room service. Stacy and Lita sat back and watched the guys eat after they finished their breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon. Stacy looked at Lita "How do they eat so much and keep those figures?" Lita just shook her head, "No clue." Later that afternoon at the arena Stacy meet up with Andrew and Scott who she had the displeasure of working with. They pulled her into the locker room and tossed her onto the floor. "Alright how did it go." Stacy rolled her eyes so much for a break from the idiots. "Do you want her to walk by and hear? Shhhh. Lower you voice, and as for how it went I made some progress, and we've set up to hang out together for most of the week until Raw so we can have more 'girl talk'." Matt who had just entered laughed "Maybe I should have gone to the bitch she seems to have made progress." Stacy's head snapped up "Please tell me she didn't see you come in here, she does it could blow all the work I did towards her coming back." Matt grinned he knew he liked her for a reason, "Nope and now that I know your doing like they said I'll sneak out the same way I snuck in." They continued the rest of the week like that with Stacy playing the role of double agent, when she had to give a status report before Raw, Then was caught talking to Chris and Christian by Andrew and Scott.  
  
Andrew and Scott cornered her down the hall from evolution's locker room, and decided to confront her physically. What they didn't know was evolution members Randy Orton and Dave Babtista saw the whole event and went directly to Eric Bischoff (A/N: please correct my spelling in reviews just be nice about it.) to demand a match.  
  
End chapter: Phew, all right this is one of my longer chapters. I also got things moving a little bit. Now it's poll time, Who should Stacy end up with? The only male who doesn't count would be Christian; he's Lita's. Flames will be used to make smores. Constructive criticism will be given consideration. 


	14. I think 16 someone wanna count?

Title: A Love Meant To be

Chapter: Which one is this?

Author's note: Hey guys sorry this took so long, college sucks.

Evolution, In the form of Dave and Randy, busted into Bishoff's office interrupting yet again his latest fantasy. He looked up and smiled, at least it wasn't Hardy, and he'd proven to be more of a pain in the rear than anything is.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Dave and Randy both gagged mentally, this guy was way to sleazy. They couldn't wait for Hunter to give the order so they could take him out.

"We have a match against Test and Stiner." Randy started. "Tonight" Dave Finished.

Bischoff gaped for a moment, "Any Stipulations?"

"Just one, If we win, we get Stacy."

"Fine, I'll let them know."

As Soon as Dave and Randy left Bischoff they immediately went to Hunter to tell him what they had done. However they soon discovered they would have to tell him everything they knew about what was going on with a certain Ms. Keibler.

About thirty minutes later, especially after telling Hunter about them pounding on Stacy, He decided to allow it. There was one thing Hunter wouldn't do and that was hit a girl, and he suspected something like this ever since he had rescued Stephanie from Test, especially because he had seen bruises on her too.

"Alright, but be careful, Ric and I will be at the curtain incase their little friend Matt tries anything."

Alright sorry it's so short, I have a class to get to, but let me know what you think, I also need to know who to pair Stacy with, would taker be to weird?


	15. 17?

Title: Okay the match and some more fun stuff

Author's note: okay, so time has become a bit crazy, but I haven't forgotten you guys, I've just been busy. Can you all forgive me, I'm trying, I really am.

When Eric informed Stiner and Test were not happy. Hunter and Ric stayed hidden at the curtain.

"Stacy, you're already going to get it when we get back to the hotel, you screwed up royally. So stay out of this."

Test looked over at Scott and then grabbed Stacy by the arms "if anything goes wrong, you won't be seen on camera for a long time, are we clear?"

Stacy who by now had bruises on her arms to match the ones that she had covered with make up and clothing simply nodded.

Hunter and Ric were not about to let this go by, so they decided to make themselves a presence at the end of the match weither or not it was in the script. After all, they were evolution, the top of the brand so why not.

Stiner and Test went out first dragging Stacy with them. She secretly agreed with everything JR was screaming about Test, he was rude, crude, and just an as JR put it, outright bully. Stacy looked at the crowed then at the tron as the evolution's music started. "Please, just win the match and get me out of here." She whispered as Stacy slid out of the ring and looked around.

Here Stacy knew she had to make a decision, she could run and hopefully meet Hunter and Ric, and then maybe they would help her, or she could meet with Matt, and that would be just as bad as dealing with the two out here.

Stacy knew that she shouldn't cheer for Randy and Dave, cause if they didn't win, she knew that she would be worse off. Therefore, I guess you could say that with Stacy in their corner, an RKO and a tiger bomb, evolution won the match.

Hunter and Ric stopped Matt who had tried but failed to get passed them.

"Stacy, we have your stuff with us, Now what was going on?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to let Lita and Christian know that I'm okay."

"Why?"

Stacy didn't get to answer, cause at that moment Jherico came running up to her.

"Stacy are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Why?"

"Cause we can't find Li. Was she in the Women's locker room with you?"

"No wasn't she with Christian?"

"No."

"Damn, now I know why Scott disappeared. He was going after Li."

"Okay, I'll get Christian and call the Smackdown! gang. Steph is going to scalp me for this one."

Hunter, who had been watching the exchange with some interest finally, said, "Have them meet in our suit at the Meridian room number 5000, we can fit every one, and I want to know what's going on. Especially since Stacy is now a member of Evolution."

"Alright, Hunter, I don't know why you're helping, but we'll meet you there in two hours. So we can explain to a couple of people so they leave us in one piece when they find out."

"Deal, Stacy stays with us so we can be caught up."

Okay sorry about the no match there, but I couldn't get it right so I just skipped it, you can insert your own or just leave it, but please don't flame me. I'm trying really. Also, I'm stuck on pairings, the pairing I want to do with Stacy, which I hinted at earlier in the story is starting to make me squeamish a little. A cyber cookie to who ever can guess who.


End file.
